Just An Experiment
by TobiSama-chan101
Summary: Spirit eyed his friend nervously, suddenly realizing what was going on but still afraid to ask. "Stein…" he began, "Did you guys…I mean. What did you do?" The green-eyed professor gave nothing away. "Just an experiment." SteinxOC 1shot rated for safety.


**First and foremost I want to apologize to any of my already existing fans who might be reading this that have been waiting so patiently for chapter 15 of my HieixOC story. I know this isn't what you wanted forgive me as I've had problems with my laptop lately where said partially-finished chapter is stored. However I swear to you now that I am not putting that story on Hiatus and it WILL be finished. I know this sounds like a plug but feel free to contact me if you REALLY want it to come out I'm perfectly ok with you guys pestering me on this it gets me on the ball and hearing others talk about it makes me excited about it again. Now that that's cleared up**

**Hello any new reader that might take the time to read the Author's Note. This was an idea that came to me and was originally supposed to be a short SteinxOC oneshot but my imagination and details got carried away and made it longer then I intended it to be. That being said I hope you enjoy it. There are some things you may not understand about my OC Anna-Molly, if you wish to know more about her feel free to pm me or review and I'll explain things better. Or you may also find a shortened bio here: **.net/topic/98134/49644051/ **that's Kuryou-san's forum please support it. Also if you wish to see more of this character I am working on a full story as a side project so please review or pm if you would like to see more and feel free to send me your ideas and thoughts. Enjoy!**

**p.s. This and the full-fanfiction planned take place after the events of the Anime series as I am not caught up with the manga.**

* * *

><p><span>~Just An Experiment~<span>

* * *

><p>Professor Stein wasn't entirely sure how things had ended up this way. He pondered away this thought as he stared up at the redheaded young woman sitting in his lap while he rested casually in his trademark chair. With the help of his influence Stein found that he was not only able to convince 19-year-old Anna-Molly Fletcher into a straddling position but also into a state of partial nudity. The mid-thirties doctor turned teacher had sat analyzing this girl (much like he did to many of his specimens) as she pulled her two shirts tantalizingly slow off her body revealing the bare skin beneath. The redhead's flat stomach sucked in and her ribs splayed and pushed against her tight young skin as she stretched to remove the garment suddenly bringing about the realization that Anna-Molly hadn't been wearing a bra. It had been nothing new to young woman who had been "blessed" with barely b-cup breasts, so wearing bras wasn't something she frequently concerned herself with as there wasn't much to support. Stein took a moment to notice that though he girl wasn't tan her skin had certainly seen sunlight as there was those tell-all bikini tan-lines printed into her torso. Once she was done freeing her head from the fabric she turned her light brown eyes to his. The lighting and general passion from their shared moment was dancing in her wide round orbs making it look like there was thick, warm, caramel flowing behind those eyelashes.<p>

The smoldering look she gave her temporary meister knotted his gut and sent his mind sailing into a sea of thoughts. Franken was always a man full of ideas and questions to answer (he was a scientist after all) but at this moment it seemed like there was no end to the things he could ponder about her. Things like:

"What would happen if I touched here?"

"How would she react if I kissed this?"

"Would she like it if I did this?"

He even pondered briefly if it was possible to fit one of her petite breasts into his mouth.

Anna-Molly was no goddess by any means. Stein was well aware that she was not as well endowed as his last temporary partner Marie, and there was a distinct lack of squish in certain areas. Marie was not a large woman but she was busty and ample where Anna-Molly was petite and bony. But as the professor ran his large hands up her sides, causing a small shiver to go down the girl's back, he found himself perfectly fine with the difference. There was something delicate and fragile about the way she felt beneath his hands; because of this Stein felt the need to be extra careful with her, as though he were handling one of his many dissection specimens. Anna-Molly may not have liked the analogy but the handsy scientist was happy to be in familiar territory considering the fact that he had attempted to be intimate with Marie and return her feelings. But sadly it had all backfired horribly when the meister realized there was nothing about their relationship he could relate to something he actually KNEW how to do. The comfort Stein felt in this situation made something inside the man flip flop and he couldn't help but feel blessed for this strange turn of events.

Strong fingers fanned out along Anna-Molly's ribcage just under her arms leaving the thumbs to press against what little squish there was to be felt in the redhead's bust. Steins hands kneaded into the young woman's creamy flesh and pulled her towards him. Her caramel gaze softened more and more the longer she stared into her professor's olive green eyes, and she couldn't help but smile that crocked smile that Stein had become so attached to.

It was probably the first time Anna-Molly had ever felt nervous in this situation; though she was only 19 years of age she had quite a few boyfriends and had been, some would say, cavalier with her body. Not to say that she had sex with every boy she dated after she turned 16 but there was something to be said about her level of skill in this field. However none of the boys she knew had looked at her this way. Stein had a strange level of fascination in his gaze as he inched his face closer to hers, though it shouldn't have been unexpected. Anna-Molly understood how this began, she knew where his mind was. The reactions, the "what if's." Even while looking at the prospect of sex Stein seemed to keep his mind focused on the scientific, which is what caused Anna-Molly's worries in the first place. In the short time she had studied at the DWMA she had become well aware of whom Professor Franken Stein was and what kind of person he could be should he choose. Franken did his best work on subjects that interested him; interesting things captured and kept his attention, and that is where her worries set in. What if she wasn't interesting enough? What if her reactions didn't please him? But all that had vanished when his split and chapped lips pressed gently against hers. It was the first kiss they had shared since this experiment had began…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours prior…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What the FUCK is your problem?" Anna-Molly shouted across the field at her temporary partner and remedial lesson instructor Professor Stein.<p>

The redhead clutched her arm where the brilliant doctor had though it a good idea to shove his soul wavelength.

"Don't let your guard down." Was his only reply as he charged at her again, his hand poised to strike.

With a quick gulp Anna-Molly managed to toss herself very ungracefully onto the dirt just barely missing the Professor's attack. Without wasting a second, she scrambled to her feet and ran as far away from him as quickly as her scrawny legs to carry her.

"You need to resonate with your other soul." Stein's voice was his usual plain drawl even while running and easily catching up with the young girl.

"I fuckin know that but maybe if you'd quit trying to kill me I could get it done!" with a swift pivot Anna-Molly swept her leg out in an attempt to trip up her mentor. The trick failed because Stein leapt over both her and the leg, but it gave the weapon enough time to make another run for it.

"This isn't your small hometown Anna-Molly; you're part of the DWMA now. There are bigger and stronger kishin eggs out there and they won't stop to let you focus."

Anna-Molly gritted her teeth and stopped, her boots skidding a little on the dirt. It was probably the first day she'd worn matching shoes since she started at the academy.

It was evident from the look in the young woman's caramel brown eyes that she was tired of being lectured. Her arm imitated that familiar white glow that occurs when a weapon takes on their form but instead of her entire body changing a single one-handed axe grew and separated itself from her skin. Before the object had a chance to fall Anna-Molly snatched it from the air with skillful hands and rushed at Stein, her sharp blade stopping his attack and forcing him to go on defense.

Though her sudden determination was nice it wasn't what she needed to do right now. Franken could see the rage behind her movements. She was being careless and sloppy leaving a lot of openings for his attacks and she wasn't even trying to resonate. Having enough of her foolish attitude he quickly stopped her next blow by simply grabbing her wrist. Stein took a moment to shoot the caramel-eyed girl a look that told her how horribly she had lost before he nimbly lifted her petite frame off the ground and slammed her body onto the dirt. Anna-Molly gasped as she collided with the ground suddenly feeling as if all her breath was torn viciously from her.

"It's over." Stein almost whispered as he attacked her directly with his soul wave.

The young woman let out a scream that almost made Franken regret what he had done. But he had shown her a great deal of mercy and did not use as much strength as he easily could have. The attack wouldn't even leave a bruise but that didn't make it hurt any less. Standing up the silver-haired scientist adjusted his glasses, that he hadn't felt the need to remove, and stared down at his once opponent watching tears well up in her large round eyes.

"I think I've made my point. We're done for today, we'll try again tomorrow." It wasn't a request.

Anna-Molly knew she should feel blessed to be taught by the best meister to ever graduate the academy but she only felt worse against him. Back home she was the only one that knew what she was doing, the only one who understood her abilities. Everyone else had moved here, and now she saw why. They had all surpassed her and risen to a completely different level. How could she possibly compete with them now? It had been foolish for her to stay with her family.

_It would've been better if I had left…If I had…maybe she would still be alive…_

The longer half of Anna-Molly's asymmetrical red hair fell across her face as she rolled onto her side. Wrapping her arms around her aching stomach and curling her slender legs up to her chest the girl wept, shaking as she did so.

"Why am I so pathetic? I couldn't…I couldn't save her…If I had only been stronger…if I had only been…someone like him." Even in her sorrow the only thing the young girl could think of were those piercing green eyes….

"Looks like someone ruffled your feathers today." Observed another rather mischievous redhead; his blue eyes drilled his former partner for information.

"I'm not in the mood Spirit." Stein replied, his half-lidded green orbs hidden in the sheen of his glasses.

The taller male hastily pulled a carton of cigarettes from his lab coat and proceeded to light one while strutting angrily down the halls of the DWMA.

"I bet I know whoooo~" sang Lord Death's current death scythe.

"I said I'm not in the mood." He stopped to glare at his sometime friend who flinched away at the sight of his face.

"…_Scary…"_ he thought. "Wow Stein I've never seen you this bent outta shape. Was she really that bad?" Spirit didn't want to quit. Partially because he was curious but mostly because he knew Franken in a way no one really could; they had been partners, meister and weapon, that creates a bond that no one could describe. If Franken Stein was this angry then it was better for him to let it out now rather than take it out later on an animal, or worse.

"She's acting like a child." Stein almost spat the words at his friend making him jump more.

"Well so does Black Star but you put up with him," Spirit replied matter-of-factly.

"Black Star has the talent to back up his cockiness, Anna-Molly does not." Franken responded sharply.

"You said she had potential." The shorter male responded while adjusting his cross-shaped tie

"Potential and talent is not the same thing. She has the potential to have talent but she won't if she keeps expecting to be babied the whole way." Stein took another puff of his cigarette. He needed to calm down before he felt the need to dissect something.

"Y'know Stein I'd be careful if I were you." Spirit advised and gestured towards the cigarette pack that was still in his former partner's hand.

"Why's that?" he asked, genuine curiosity piquing in his voice as he flipped open the package for the redheaded male.

"Falling in love with a girl that much younger then you can be risky business." Spirit let the words caress the cigarette between his lips and flow from his mouth as though this was normal conversation for the two.

Stein's green eyes shot to Spirit, who had stolen the lighter from the scientist's coat pocket, and was now trying and failing to light his cancer stick. It wasn't often that Franken Stein found himself surprised, especially not by Spirit, but he had to admit that the words shocked him a bit (even if it didn't show).

"Not interested."

"Oh common Stein, I see the way you look at her." Spirit had a "don't lie to me" tone in his voice but Franken wasn't entirely sure what he was lying about.

"How, exactly, do I look at her Spirit?" The death scythe was slowly trying his patience

"Like she's one of your weird…experiments…" replied the weapon, cringing as he did so.

"Have you forgotten who I am Spirit?" Stein smirked a little causing his green eyes to soften. Spirit's ridiculous accusations had suddenly turned humorous.

"No no it's different I swear!" Spirit exclaimed suddenly having to follow Stein who had begun to walk again.

"If you say so," The professor didn't bother to hide his disbelief.

"Think about it Stein. You don't push anyone else this hard. No one else frustrates you this much, and you've never wanted someone to succeed this badly." Spirit listed, finally succeeding in lighting his cigarette.

"What makes you think I want her to succeed?" the bespectacled man challenged while snatching back his lighter.

"Because you wouldn't be pushing her this hard if you didn't." Spirit insisted. He picked up his pace and rushed ahead of his silver-haired friend. Standing in front of the mysterious doctor Spirit put his hands on Franken's shoulders suddenly looking very serious.

"Stein, promise me you won't get involved with this girl. It won't be good for either of you."

"Spirit-"

"Listen. I know you think I sound stupid but just trust me on this one. She's still young! She's only 19 years old and you're what? 35? Stein, you're at that age where you're ready to settle down and she's not. Anna-Molly still has a lot of years ahead of her and she won't be ready to tie herself down yet, and it'll only spell bad news for you two. Sure she might think your great at first but then she'll start thinking you're too old, that she wants someone younger, more her age. And what happens when she is ready to settle down in another, I dunno, ten, fifteen years? You think she'll really want to be with someone who's in their 40's? 50's? I'm just looking out for you Stein." Spirit's eyes were alight with determination as he stared down his former meister.

As ridiculous as the whole thing was Stein knew he'd never get Spirit to go unless he gave in and agreed. So after a moment of silence, and very serious stares from the slightly shorter man, the stitched professor gave a very convincing sigh of defeat and nodded.

"I won't get involved." He assured his friend who smiled and clapped him on the back.

Finally rid of Spirit and his ludicrous ideas, Stein was able to return home in peace and had spent the last two hours completely absorbed in his computer. He took a moment to lean back in his trademark chair and run his hand up his tired face, causing his round spectacles to hike from the assault of the appendage. His green eyes scanned over the recently typed document checking for errors when they just happened to wonder to the lower right-hand corner where the clock was located. 6:36, it read and Stein dropped his hand causing his glasses to land on his nose slightly askew. With a sigh and a stretch Franken told himself that he should get up and get something to eat, or take a break. Even though the somewhat psychotic professor was well aware of what he should be doing he chose to disregard his needs for a little longer. Twisting the giant bolt in his head once, twice, to hear the satisfying click and feel the clearing of his senses. Stein then poised his fingers over his keyboard like a pianist ready to play but froze before they ever brushed against the plastic.

But why would she come to visit him at night?

"Professor Stein…" Called a familiar and somewhat boyish voice from beyond his door, the professor turned towards the entrance at the sound of the voice.

_"Ugh…this is a stupid idea,_" Thought a young redhead as she hugged a brown paper bag filled with various goodies.

But her thoughts were quickly snuffed as the door opened to reveal none other than her professor and part-time meister Franken Stein. His green eyes melted into her through his still askew glasses; as though he were reading her very thoughts. Anna-Molly Fletcher stood front of the man that she both admired and found insufferable. Stein could see her feet wiggle and fidget in her faux fur and leather boots though they remained pointed inwards the entire time.

"_Pigeon toe…_" the stitch-happy professor thought briefly; the gears in the back of his mind were turning to try and discover what could have caused the malformation.

"I…" Anna-Molly paused to chew on her slightly larger upper lip. "I wanted to apologize."

The silence that prevailed was awkward, or at least for any normal person it was. Stein wasn't the type to start a conversation when there wasn't need especially when there was work he could be doing.

"I brought food." The young-adult stated while pushing the bag upwards as though that would make the contents more enticing. "I was told you probably wouldn't have eaten yet. So I thought I'd make you something y'know…to apologize." At this point Anna-Molly just wanted to keep the silence away.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like so I bought a bunch of things and-"

"How did you know I haven't eaten yet?" the question wasn't rude even if the fact that it interrupted the caramel eyed girl was. The question was just that, a question.

"Spirit told me. He made a big deal about me coming over here though. Said not to." Anna-Molly was just rambling now, "…was weird…"

"Yeah, he's like that sometimes." Franken replied with a small smirk as the events of earlier that day played out. Despite the scythe's warnings for the both of them the silver-haired professor stepped aside and gestured for the young woman to enter. "Apology accepted."

Anna-Molly allowed a sheepish smile to grace her features before entering his humble home. The nosy and somewhat childish girl made no attempt to hide her curiosity as her head tilted and turned to allow her eyes to roam his house. Stein couldn't help but be amused by her extreme fascination as he closed the door, turning back to her only when he heard a low whistle.

"Cool…" she mumbled, "I guess they weren't lying when they said you were in to medical stuff." Her too-wide eyes turned to him but her head remained oddly cocked up at the ceiling. "Wonder how you got all those stitches up there…" she muttered more to herself then him as she tilted her eyes back up to the ceiling.

"They're really good." Anna-Molly said abruptly as though suddenly deciding the fact. The "designer" of this topsy turvy house noticed that the redhead wasn't just talking about the stitches on the walls as she had moved to examine the ones on his chair more closely.

"You think so?" Stein responded while finally deciding it was time to reset his glasses properly on his face. He didn't need to hear the girl confirm something he already knew; Stein was well aware that his sutures were of expert level, but he couldn't help but want to hear more.

"Yeah, and I know stitches." She turned to him grinning but paused and looked away with a slight pink in her cheeks as though just realizing what she had said "Well…probably not as much as you…" she corrected. "Kitchen?"

Stein pointed the girl in the right direction. In response she scrunched up her crooked nose, looking as though she were preparing herself for something, and marched on. The nosy scientist followed suit.

"I knew you liked taking apart watches but I wasn't aware that interest extended to…anatomy." There was a noticeable pause where it was clear that Stein had pondered his words. He felt that if he implied that Anna-Molly enjoyed his "little hobby" then she would probably run away screaming.

"Hmm? Oh no no no." The girl replied hastily while pulling the items out of the bag and placing them on the stitched countertop.

"_How in the hell did he manage to stitch this?"_ she pondered

"When I was a kid, I spent a lot of time in hospitals. My sister was weak and…accident prone? I suppose? Anyway mom said that when I couldn't be next to my sister I'd always go around asking people what was wrong with them. I remember as I got older I'd spend hours with my sister's doctor asking him to explain just what happened. How? Why? No answer was good enough. It's fascinating stuff…the way the body works I mean." Franken noted the warm glow in her caramel eyes as she re-told the story of her youth. What was he thinking? She's still young. But the way she relived the memory in her eyes made her look much older than she was, and Stein found himself smiling just a little bit.

"And you never decided to become a doctor." Franken pondered aloud with a chuckle which Anna-Molly returned.

"Nah, I'm a tinkerer at heart. If you think that's bad you shoulda seen how many questions I asked the doctors about their X-ray machine. God that thing was beautiful…" she said blissfully. Her eyes looked lost, as though she were regaling a tale of a love affair. "I snuck in and tried to take it apart once but I didn't know where to start." She snickered at her own idiocracy and Stein found himself chuckling with her. He couldn't help it, she was contagious.

"What about you? Why not become a surgeon?" Anna-Molly asked while stopping her search for a cutting board. She turned to look at him genuinely curious but at the same time somewhat scared of the answer.

"I guess you could say that I'm also a tinkerer at heart." Professor Stein did not look at his student when he responded; his eyes had glazed over making Anna-Molly shiver at the thought of what he could be remembering.

"Oh…" was all she could think to respond, she didn't like that she understood what he meant. Even though she was new to the DWMA it was very hard to not notice Stein's affiliation for dissecting things, plus having friends who were around at some of his worst moments helped the image.

"So…as bad as me?" She asked, knowing he would understand what he meant. People who had ticks almost always seemed to understand, at least in part.

"Much worse." Stein said more to the distant air then his visitor. He turned to look at Anna-Molly, his green eyes looking much more sinister under their veil of silver hair. "Are you scared?"

"Is this why Spirit told me I shouldn't come see you today?" Anna-Molly answered his question with another question her too-round eyes looking somehow larger.

"Probably" Franken's voice was too calm for the feeling he was creating in his weapon; who was very quickly realizing that she was the lost lamb that had stupidly wondered into the wolf's den. The sensation was only made worse when the academy's best meister took one step towards the 19-year-old girl.

"Are you scared?" he asked again.

"Yes." Anna-Molly responded without hesitation, "But I'm an adult, and I knew what I was getting myself into." Or at least so she told herself. "I knew…I knew when I came here that things wouldn't be easy even though I want them to be. But that doesn't matter because you're my meister now Franken Stein, and even though you can be scary I know I can trust you."

"And what if you can't?" Stein pressed, the light now giving his glasses an eerie sheen making it impossible to see his eyes.

"Then…I made a mistake." Anna-Molly squared her shoulders and attempted to look taller and stronger than her pitiful 5'3" petite frame allowed. "And as an adult I'll admit my mistake and deal with the consequences. If I want to make a stupid decision that's my choice, if I want to go somewhere dangerous that's my choice. Hell if I want to volunteer for one of your experiments that's my choice! Don't worry your conscience on me Stein. If making any of these choices is a mistake then I'll deal with the consequences that come. It's the only way I'll grow up."

Franken smiled and shifted instantly banishing the glare on his glasses and allowing a proper view of his green eyes which now looked considerably less sinister.

"So it listens after all." He teased causing the girl to pout.

"Yeah I've been known to do that from time to time. Only when the teacher is hot though." Anna-Molly quickly turned her pout into a mischievous smirk and wink, quickly returning to her cooking duties.

While chopping vegetables Anna-Molly noticed a shadow cast over her and a distinct warmth radiating from behind her.

"Speaking of experiments…." Stein's voice slithered across her skin, "I've got a wonderful specimen in mind." As he said this somewhere the professor wondered when this girl had become such a turn on…

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Stein must have somehow blacked out. The last thing he remembered was tasting the surprisingly sweet and soft lips of his new weapon partner Anna-Molly. Now the two had somehow managed to migrate into his workroom. One strong arm was caressing the small of her back, holding her off the cold metal of his operating table, while his lips pressed hungrily against the tender flesh that was her neck. His hand was shoved down her pants keeping a firm grip on her surprisingly round bottom. The whole situation was strange when Stein thought about it. A perfectly lovely girl lying on HIS operating table, legs wrapped tightly around HIS waist, left hand bunched in HIS silver locks while the right scratched at HIS back. Everything was normal save for his role in the whole thing. Stein had never really participated in such an event but to be honest he couldn't help himself now. Pulling away now would not only be rude but it just didn't seem possible at the moment. With Anna-Molly's breathy voice whispering his name, her hot flesh pressed greedily against his and her pounding heartbeat racing in his ears. Why would he want to stop? All these factors of one person calling out to him just begging for him to continue!<p>

But sadly all good things must come to an end.

Stein stood up straight and looked towards the front of the house, as if trying to see through the walls to the front door.

"You should go." He said quickly.

"What?" Anna-Molly spat, not even bothering to sound anything less than angry.

"Stein!" called a voice that the tangled couple recognized far too well.

The two were surprisingly quick to dislodge themselves from each other; scooping up her shirts (which had somehow managed to follow them into the operating room) Anna-Molly mouthed "Bathroom?" with wide frantic eyes. Stein's face was the same neutral as it always was as he silently pointed her in the proper direction. The young woman nodded quickly and vanished while he adjusted his clothes and turned towards a countertop full of dissecting utensils and proceeded to organize them, as they had somehow become strewn across the surface.

_"Must've bumped into them when we moved in here."_ The professor assumed.

"Stein? I'm coming in…" Spirit warned while opening the creaky door.

"I'm in the operating room." Stein called, informing the death scythe of his whereabouts before continuing what he was doing.

The professor heard the door click shut and the redhead deathscythe appeared in the doorway, his eyes shifting left and right as though looking for something.

"Hello Spirit." Franken greeted completely ignoring his odd actions.

"So…you're the only one here?" He asked, turning to Stein who just stared at him giving no indication of a yes or no, "That's a relief."

"What makes you say that?" Stein inquired; thoroughly satisfied with his now re-organized utensils he turned to face his friend.

"Hey Stein, your hair looks messier then usual…" Spirit pondered aloud.

"Spirit." The messy professor's tone was that of a warning. "Cut to the point or get out." Was what he meant.

"Hm? Oh right." Spirit wondered farther into the operating room a little shiver running up his spine when he remembered the numerous times he had woken up in here because Stein felt like playing doctor. "I ran into Anna-Molly earlier and she asked about you. I figured she would come to visit you but I guess I was wrong."

"You mean you were worried." Stein's green eyes shown with knowledge and Spirit could only scratch the back of his head knowing he had been caught.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." He replied with a chuckle. "I mean can you really blame me?"

"I wasn't planning to dissect her Spirit. She's not as amusing when threatened as you are." Stein added the last bit as more of an afterthought now examining a particularly sharp scalpel with interest.

Spirit froze on the spot his eyes huge and nervous as he stared down the blade as though it were his mortal enemy. The screw-headed professor chuckled and returned the item to its proper resting place and took a seat in the only chair in the room.

"I wasn't talking about that." Spirit continued after a thick gulp and a deep breath, "Like I said you two can't get too involved with each other."

"Why don't you tell her that instead of me Spirit? It'd probably work better." Stein smirked at his own comment, but Spirit ignored it seeing it as the teasing insult that it was.

"Anna-Molly's too young and headstrong for that. If I told her not to do something she'd probably try and do it twice." Spirit sighed while the more carnal part of Stein's mind wished the scythe had told the axe-weapon female not to get involved with him sooner. Maybe they could've experienced this intimacy a week ago. "I just wanted to drop by and make sure nothing was going-"

Spirit paused mid-sentence and the room seemed to get colder as the sound of a flushing toilet came from the bathroom next door. The nutty professor wasn't usually the type to keep secrets from his former weapon, mostly due to the fact that it had become exceedingly difficult to do so, but in this case Stein would've liked to keep this one to himself. The idea of hearing Spirit harp on him about being a child molester wasn't exactly appealing to the sometime-physician. So Franken would've been happy if Anna-Molly stayed in the bathroom until he was able to safely coax the much older weapon out of the house. Hell, maybe they would've been able to continue their little "experiment" once the male redhead left, but Stein was pretty sure that wouldn't be an option now.

Little did Franken know, Anna-Molly had been eavesdropping on the conversation since their unwanted guest had entered the room. The whole thing set the sometimes childish girl's temper ablaze.

_"How dare he!"_ the weapon thought while clenching her fists; her caramel eyes were heated bringing that almost melting look back into them, _"How dare he assume what is best for me like he's my father. He's not one to talk!_" Anna-Molly knew that Spirit had no business playing daddy as she had heard the stories of his multiple betrayals from Maka.

_""Too young" he says. I've heard stories of that man chasing women barely my age!"_ she thought with outrage. Anger or not she gathered herself together, fluffed up her hair to bring back some of the messiness she had attempted to get rid of, and slapped on her best grin.

_"He wants a scandal? I'll give him a scandal."_

"Stein~ what else did you wanna show me?" Anna-Molly cooed as she exited the bathroom, her eyes half-lidded in a look of residual pleasure. "Oh, hi Spirit." She giggled in a way that said "I just had a _VERY _good day."

Both men stared at the 19-year old with wide eyes. Spirit's whole face fell leaving his mouth to sag open, practically brushing against the floor, as his mind swam with the many possibilities of things that his former partner would want to show such a giddy young girl. Stein's face said something else entirely; he was reading her body language thoroughly as he often did. He noted her more slouched stature and her relaxed yet giggly face; her toes wiggled and played with each other underneath her multi-colored socks. Anna-Molly was positively GLOWING! If Stein didn't know better he'd think she really did have sex, but the professor saw though her charade and allowed a smirk to play across his thin lips. After relaxing his olive eyes his look held a strange mix of pride and lingering sex; the orbs visibly danced along her frame as though he were recalling every centimeter of skin he saw even though he hadn't even seen all of it. Spirit didn't miss his friend's wandering eyes which is what the stitched doctor had hoped.

"I'll show you some other time…" an audible huskiness in the silver-haired man told Spirit that he would show her now if the blue-eyed death scythe hadn't barged in on them. Spirit made pitiful squeal before shaking himself and gathering his senses.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" He yelled while pointing at the wobbly girl in an accusing way.

"I told you why I was coming over Spiiiirit. You're so silly~" Anna-Molly's boyish voice had hopped up an octave or so giving her a more girly sound.

"Yeah but I told you not to! Stein's a very busy man and it's dangerous for a young girl to go walking around at night and-" Spirit raged, making a point to leave out the real reasons he didn't want her swinging by.

"Awww Spiiirit! You're so mean!" the female redhead pouted while using her upper arms to squeeze together what little amount of breasts she had. "I'm a big girl I can handle myself." She stomped her foot for extra emphasis.

"She is a big girl Spirit." Stein confirmed tossing the deathscythe a positively scandalous look, as if he would know.

Spirit's jaw dropped once more, his frozen form left colorless from shock; all he could do is stare blankly at his friend begging him to say it was a lie. Sadly the poor man was met with a green gaze that said the opposite and so much more.

"Weeeell I should get going~" Anna-Molly sang, "I don't want to interrupt your guy time; I'll just see myself out." She paused on her way out of the room in front of "sexual partner" and reached for the oversized screw in his head.

"Good-bye Stein. I'll see you tomorrow." Anna-Molly's voice purred softly as she twisted the metal. She tossed him a humorous wink that looked out of place with the tone she used but Stein couldn't help but smile. He could definitely get used to his new weapon partner if she kept playing games like this.

Once the middle-aged men heard the door shut Spirit launched into a loud bout of incoherent yells and screams and after watching his friend Stein could no longer hold his laughter in. Leaning back in his chair the mostly monochromic professor allowed a full gale of laughter to emit from him and fill the room, causing the blue-eyed scythe to pause mid-screech. A realization suddenly dawning on him but he was still nervous to ask.

"Stein…" he began very slowly, "Did you guys…I mean. What did you do?"

The green-eyed professor quieted himself and looked at his long-time friend, his eyes dark and mischievous giving nothing away.

"Just an experiment."

"_Damn that Franken Stein."_ Anna-Molly complained the only sound being her boots thumping on the sidewalk as she made her way home. She pinched her slightly slanted nose with red-stained fingers and grumbled.

"_Now I smell like cigarettes and the damn things gave me a nosebleed."_ but despite her bitter thoughts anyone who past the 19-year-old axe would be able to see the crooked smile curving her lips…

Yeah…she could _definitely _get used to this…

* * *

><p><strong>PM me or Review if you wanna see more SteinXAnna-Molly. Shortened bio located at .nettopic/98134/49644051/ ****please support Kuryou-san's forum.**


End file.
